La Destinee
by Yuiko Narahashi
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki dan Rukia Kuchiki. Dua anak manusia adam dan hawa yang haus akan cinta. Butuh kasih sayang dan kehangatan dari seseorang yang berharga bagi keduanya selain ayah dan ibu mereka ataupun sanak saudara. Tanpa mereka ketahui, takdir akan memper


_**Ichigo Kurosaki**_ **.** Putra dari pasangan Kurosaki Isshin dan Kurosaki Masaki. Pemuda tampan dan mapan berumur dua puluh lima tahun dengan pekerjaan sebagai CEO Kurosaki Corporation. Status belum menikah. Cita-cita mempunyai pendamping yang menyayangi keluarganya. **  
**

 _ **Rukia Kuchiki**_ **.** Seorang gadis berumur dua puluh dua tahun yang lahir karena cinta dan kasih sayang kedua orangtuanya yaitu Byakuya Kuchiki dan Hisana Kuchiki. Menyelesaikan pendidikan sarjana di Karakura _University_.

 _ **Ichigo Kurosaki dan Rukia Kuchiki**_ **.** Dua anak manusia _adam_ dan _hawa_ yang haus akan cinta. Butuh kasih sayang dan kehangatan dari seseorang yang berharga bagi keduanya selain ayah dan ibu mereka ataupun sanak saudara. Tanpa mereka ketahui, takdir akan mempertemukan kedua anak manusia itu di kota Las Vegas.

.

.

 **La Destinee**

 **Disclaimer : BLEACH © TITE KUBO  
**

 **[[]]**

 **[[]]**

 **I warn you!**

 **My first fanfict with 'M' theme/rated, Lemon/Lime, OOT, OOC, Typo(s), Baku-NonBaku, AU!,** **IchiRuki, Don't LIKE don't READ!**

 **[[]]**

 **[[]]**

 **[[]]**

 **[Page 6 of 10]  
**

* * *

 **Happy reading, minna-san!**

Panas terik matahari tak menghalangi aktifitas manusia di bawahnya. Angin yang berhembus menggugurkan daun-daun yang sebagian sudah tampak menguning, membuat suasana menjadi lebih hangat. Tak terlalu panas. Suara-suara manusia entah itu saling mengenal atau tidak, saling bersahutan, dan saling bertegur sapa, menunjukkan tanda kesetiaan dan penghormatan bagi setiap insan manusia.

Pelukan dan kecupan pipi kanan-pipi kiri terlihat di halaman gedung bertingkat dengan desain mewah dan elegan bak istana tersebut. Sebagian besar manusia yang ada di tempat itu menggunakan pakaian berjubah hitam dengan topi dan tongkat _toga._ Pakaian wisuda. Menandakan mereka telah menyelesaikan pendidikan tertinggi mereka. Tangis bahagia, canda dan tawa menyelimuti suasana haru di sana.

Rukia Kuchiki, salah satu sarjana yang telah menyelesaikan pendidikannya dan mengikuti wisuda hari ini. Ia adalah putri tunggal dari pasangan Byakuya Kuchiki dan Hisana Kuchiki yang merupakan Direktur dan Wakil Direktur Kuchiki _Corporation_. Seorang bangsawan yang mempunyai perusahaan dengan anak perusahaan yang tersebar di berbagai kota, mulai dari Sydney, Amsterdam, London, hingga kota-kota di benua Amerika. Dihadiri oleh kedua orangtuanya, gadis berpostur mungil itu mengabadikan berbagai momen indah tersebut dalam sebuah lensa kamera. Mulai dari tangis haru sang ibu saat dirinya menerima tongkat toga sampai berbagai macam ekspresi lain yang menggambarkan suasana suka cita di sana. Sayangnya, hal tersebut tak berlangsung lama karena tepat setelah acara sakral Rukia selesai, pasangan suami istri tersebut segera meninggalkan tempat untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka.

"Rukiaaaaaaaa-chaaaaaan~~~" suara seorang gadis bertubuh mungil seperti Rukia mengalihkan perhatian gadis beriris _amethys_ tersebut. Peluh terlihat di wajahnya. Keluar melalui celah-celah kecil pori-pori kulit putih. Tidak terlalu banyak tapi mampu melunturkan sedikit riasan wisudanya. "Kami mencarimu di dalam, ternyata kau berada di sini." Dengan nafas sedikit terengah gadis dengan rambut dicepol itu berhenti tepat di depan Rukia.

"Momo, kau sudah selesai dengan mereka? Gomen, aku meninggalkan kalian. Aku harus mengantarkan tou-san dan kaa-san."

"Cepat sekali mereka kembali?"

"Ya, pekerjaan mereka menumpuk, sehingga harus segera bergegas ke kantor. Ngomong-ngomong, di mana Nemu dan Rangiku?"

"Ah, mereka.. Itu!" Gadis bernama Momo itu menunjuk dua orang gadis yang mendekat ke arah mereka berdua. Berjalan dengan tenang dan terlihat anggun. Membuat para mantan mahasiswa yang masih berkumpul di halaman gedung tersebut terpesona. Nemu Kurotsuchi dan Rangiku Matsumoto. Dua mantan primadona kampus tahun lalu. Mereka juga merupakan sahabat Rukia. Dua orang gadis yang mempunyai bentuk tubuh lebih indah dari dirinya. Ya ampun Rukia, kau memang gadis yang jujur...

Rukia sangat beruntung mempunyai sahabat seperti mereka bertiga. Momo Hinamori gadis mungil yang baik hati dan tidak sombong. Dia merupakan anak tunggal sama seperti diri Rukia. Ayahnya menjabat sebagai Kepala Departemen Pertahanan Negara, sedangkan ibunya bekerja sebagai Kepala Rumah Sakit Militer di Karakura. Kemudian Rangiku Matsumoto merupakan gadis yang mempunyai tubuh paling seksi diantara mereka berempat. Ia tinggal bersama ayahnya yang bekerja sebagai Direktur Utama Perusahaan _Real Estate_ dan _Property_ yang ada di kota Karakura dan Seiretei. Sejak umur enam tahun, ia sudah ditinggal pergi ibunya karena penyakit yang dideritanya.

Dan sahabat Rukia yang terakhir adalah Nemu Kurotsuchi. Nemu, anak kedua dari dua bersaudara keluarga Kurotsuchi. Gadis anggun dan cantik itu merupakan anak dari pasangan suami-istri pemilik galeri tradisional budaya Jepang yang berpusat di Tokyo dan Kyoto. Dididik dengan tatakrama yang tinggi menjadikan Nemu gadis yang paling perhatian, lemah lembut dan menawan diantara mereka berempat. Gadis berambut hitam dengan manik mata hijau _emerald_ itu merupakan mahasiswi di Universitas Karakura dengan otak encer ketiga setelah Ishida Uryuu dan sahabatnya sendiri, Rukia Kuchiki.

Awal mereka bersahabat saat mengikuti kegiatan orientasi studi dan pengenalan kampus atau istilah kerennya 'OSPEK". Sama-sama mahasiswi baru dan sama-sama dikerjai– tidak, lebih tepatnya diberi tantangan oleh kakak tingkat untuk menyanyi sebagai hukuman karena tak sengaja, mereka berempat datang terlambat di hari pertama. Apalagi setelah pembagian kelas, mereka masuk di kelas yang sama. Sejak saat itulah mereka menjadi dekat Mereka manjadi sahabat yang tak terpisahkan.

"Rukia, kau sudah berfoto sebagai kenang-kenangan dengan teman-teman yang lain?" Rangiku, gadis dengan rambut _orange_ panjang bergelombang berdiri di hadapan dirinya dan Momo saat ini. "Kau tahu? Mereka mencegahku dan Nemu untuk pergi dari sana hanya sekedar melayani mereka berfoto." Rukai paham dengan kondisi kedua sahabatnya. Tidak mudah menjadi gadis tenar di kampus. "Tenang saja, Momo juga baru saja datang menghampiriku, Rangiku, Nemu."

"Kalau dengan teman-teman pria, aku sudah berfoto dengan mereka akan tetapi jika dengan para wanita, sepertinya belum. Aku tidak berminat. Lagipula mereka tidak ada yang mendekat padaku." Ujar Rukia cuek. Menatap pepohonan hijau yang tumbuh lebat di halaman gedung mereka menempuh pendidikan selama tiga setengah tahun. Membuat perasaan menjadi teduh dan hangat.

"Rukia-chan, aku tahu perasaanmu," ungkap Nemu seakan mengetahui kegalauan hati sahabat mungilnya itu.

Dua teman Rukia yang lainnya hanya menggangguk. Gadis mungil itu mengambil kamera yang dibawanya. "Bagaimana kalau kita juga berfoto bersama sebagai kenang-kenangan memakai jubah kebanggaan ini?" Sedetik kemudian Rukia berjalan menghampiri seorang pemuda yang sepertinya tidak sibuk. Sesaat kemudian, seorang pemuda yang dihampiri oleh Rukia, mengikuti gadis bermanik _amethys_ tersebut. Menuju tempat keempat sahabat itu berkumpul.

"Kenalkan, dia Hanatarou. Aku memintanya untuk mengambil foto kita berempat." Seorang pemuda dengan rambut sebahu menundukkan kepalanya yang masih dihiasi topi wisuda.

Setelah berfoto, tak lupa Rukia dan ketiga temannya mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya kepada pemuda bernama Hanatarou itu. Selembar foto polaroid yang menggambarkan sang pemuda dengan jubah kebanggaannya tak luput untuk diabadikan. "Bagaimana jika hari ini kita berpesta, Rukia? Kemarin Gin membuka tempat karaoke baru." Rangiku mengeluarkan smartphonenya yang menunjukkan betapa megahnya tempat hangout baru mereka.

"Tempat yang menakjubkan." Manik coklat Momo berkilat takjub akan bangunan mewah yang tergambar di layar _smartphone_ Rangiku.

"Sepertinya ide yang menarik ke sana. Merayakan kelulusan kita~" sambung Nemu.

"Aku ingin berkaraoke!" sahut Momo bersemangat. "Bagaimana denganmu, Rukia?" tanya Momo kepada pemilik surai hitam tersebut.

Rukia berpikir, mungkin setelah ini ia harus menghubungi tou-san dan kaa-san nya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi!"

"Yei..!"

Keempat sahabat itu pergi meninggalkan tempat berjasa yang membuat mereka memperoleh pengetahuan dan pengalaman. Belajar, berteman dan lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan sudah mereka peroleh. Kehidupan keras menyambut mereka untuk memperoleh masa depan yang cemerlang. Sedikit bersenang-senang mungkin tidak ada salahnya. Hei, tapi apakah kalian sadar bahwa mereka berempat pergi ke tempat karaoke dengan menggunakan jubah wisuda. Astaga.

ooo

 _Maserati ghibli_ berwarna hitam melaju kencang, membelah jalanan kota New York. Suara mesin mobil yang halus dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa membuat decak kagum setiap orang yang melihatnya. Sang pengendara merasa nyaman oleh fasilitas yang diberikan oleh mobil mewah tersebut. _Sound system_ , AC, hingga televisi mini tersedia di dalam transportasi beroda empat itu.

Setelah lima belas menit perjalanan, akhirnya mobil mewah buatan perusahaan Italia tersebut berhenti di kawasan Cosmopolitan Hotel yang merupakan salah satu hotel termewah dan termegah di New York. Sang pengendara yang ternyata seorang pebisnis berambut _orange_ –terlihat dari pakaian formal yang ia kenakan- segera memarkirkan mobil mewahnya di area yang sudah disediakan. Setelah mengambil beberapa dokemen penting yang ia gunakan sebagai salah satu media untuk menghadapi para kliennya hari ini, Ichigo segera berjalan menuju lift yang telah disediakan. Lift tersebut menghubungkan tempat parkir dengan lobby hotel.

Desain interior kamar yang nampak elegan dan pelayanan yang ramah, membuat para penghuni hotel salah satunya Ichigo merasa sangat puas dan menikmati _home stay_ sementaranya ini. Selain karena fasilitas dan pelayanannya, terletak di kawasan bisnis menjadi alasan kedua untuknya memilih hotel ini. Jarak tempuh yang Ichigo lakukan tak terlalu jauh dan memakan waktu saat bertemu klien penting di New York

Sebuah getaran dari _smartphone_ miliknya, membuat aktivitasnya harus berhenti sementara.

"Moshi-moshi, Tou-san."

" _ **Bagaimana rapat hari ini? berhasilkah, anakku sayang**_ **?"**

"Iya, berhasil. Aku sudah menyelesaikan perjanjian kontrak kita di New York."

" _ **Baguslah kalau begitu. Bagaimana dengan kontrak yang di Las Vegas**_ **?"**

"Mungkin besok lusa aku akan berangkat ke sana bersama Toushiro."

" _ **Baiklah kalau begitu, Ichigo. Ayah mengandalkanmu. Oh iya, jika kau sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu di Las Vegas, segera hubungi ayah karena ada sesuatu yang ingin ayah beritahukan kepadamu**_ **."**

"Baiklah. Selamat malam, tou-san."

Piip.

Pemuda tampan bernama Ichigo itu menghembuskan napas berat. Hari ini sangat melelahkan untuknya. Fisik dan mental. Bagaimana tidak? Ia diberikan tanggung jawab besar oleh sang tou-san untuk me _lobby_ perusahaan asing yang berpengaruh di dunia agar mau bekerja sama dengan perusahaannya yang ada di Jepang dengan cara menanamkan investasi mereka di sana. Gara-gara hal itersebut, Ichigo melupakan makan malam dan tidurnya selama dua hari berturut-turut. Hanya dua gelas kopi hitam pahit tanpa gula yang dapat ia andalkan sebelum presentasi tadi. Lobby hotel sudah terlihat. Ia segera beranjak menuju lift yang menghubungkan bagian utama hotel dengan kamar-kamar yang disediakan. Ingin segera pergi ke kamar karena penampilannya saat ini terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Berendam dengan air hangat menjadi opsi pertama yang Ichigo wajib lakukan sekarang.

Ah, sebelumnya ia harus memberitahukan ke Toushirou, rekan bisnis sekaligus orang kepercayaannya yang sekarang tinggal di kamar hotel lantai sepuluh, berbeda dengan dirinya yang berada di lantai lima belas.

ooo

Bangunan tradisional namun terkesan modern dan mewah di salah satu kawasan perumahan kota Karakura itu terlihat ramai. Dengan pagar setinggi hampir dua meter dan halaman rumah _bak_ taman bermain, disulap menjadi tempat pesta yang meriah. Banyak para tokoh masyarakat dan para pebisnis dari dalam atau luar kota Karakura berkumpul di sana. Makanan dan minuman dengan berbagai macam _varian_ dan selera tersaji di tempat itu. Mulai dari _snack_ kecil-kecilan hingga makanan berat, minuman _non_ -alkohol sampai dengan beralkohol.

Byakuya Kuchiki sang pemilik rumah merupakan seorang pebisnis yang tampan dan dikaruniai dengan seorang istri dan anak perempuan yang cantik. Meskipun mempunyai sifat dan wajah yang terlihat kaku, cinta keluarga adalah _motto_ sang pengusaha. Oleh karena itulah, dirinya rela menghabiskan jutaan bahkan milyaran yen untuk merayakan kelulusan sang putri tercinta.

"Selamat ya, Rukia-chan."

"Selamat, Kuchiki-san."

"Apa rencana anda berikutnya? Meneruskan bisnis ayah anda atau melanjutkan sekolah lagi?"

Rukia saat ini sedang berdiri anggun di samping kedua orang tuanya. Memberikan senyum hangat dan ucapan ramah kepada setiap tamu yang datang. Tak lupa juga, gadis bersurai hitam sebahu itu juga harus berjabat tangan dengan para undangan yang sebagian besar merupakan teman bisnis ayah dan ibunya itu

"Kuchiki-san, putri anda sungguh cantik. Bagaimana jika kita menjadi besan. Putraku pasti tak akan menolaknya."

"Ah, bagaimana jika berbesan dengan kami saja, Kuchiki-san, sekarang putraku sedang menempuh pendidikannya di London untuk gelar profesornya."

Ayah dan ibunya hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu – lebih tepatnya hanya sang ibu yang memberikan senyum hangatnya. Sedangkan sang ayah hanya terdiam di samping Rukia. Ekspresinya tidak berubah. Berwajah datar tak menunjukkan ekspresi sama sekali. Namun, jika diteliti dengan menggunakan mikroskop dengan perbandingan satu banding seratus juta, kita dapat melihat mimik wajah tidak suka dari pertanyaan yang terlontar rekan bisnisnya tersebut. Mungkin, Byakuya Kuchiki belum rela jika harus menyerahkan putri semata wayangnya kepada orang lain.

Jam demi jam berlalu. Menit demi menit terlewati. Setelah hampir kurang lebih dua jam Rukia menemani ayah dan ibunya menyambut para tamu, akhirnya sekarang ia bisa berkumpul bersama teman-temannya yang juga menghadiri acara tersebut. Sejenak ia merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan sahabatnya terlalu lama.

"Rukia-chan, pestamu sungguh luar biasa." Nemu Kurotsuchi berdiri dengan segelas _orange_ jus di tangannya.

"Aku sama sepertimu, Nemu. Orang tuamu benar-benar menakjubkan, Rukia. Ayah dan ibuku terlalu sibuk dengan bisnis mereka, tidak pernah mengadakan pesta seperti ini untukku." Gadis berbody seksi bermarga Matsumoto itu mendudukkan dirinya di satu-satunya kursi yang saat ini dekat dengan kerumunan empat gadis cantik itu.

"Hei, Rangiku-chan. Meskipun kau tak mendapat hadiah dari orangtuamu, kau mendapatkan hadiah spesial dari Ichimaru-san kan?"

Rukia yang saat itu sedang menikmati _greentea_ hangatnya tersedak karena ucapan Momo, "apa itu benar, Rangiku?" tanya Rukia karena penasaran. "Bukankah sehari yang lalu saat kita pergi karaoke kau mengatakan padaku bahwa kalian sedang bertengkar?"

"Ah, kami sudah baikan, Rukia. Cuma masalah kecil. Salah paham yang tak terlalu memusingkan. Setelahnya kita meninggalkan tempat karaoke itu, aku mencari Gin dan kemudian kami berbagi kehangatan bersama," ucap gadis berbadan sedikit lebih berisi tersebut. Dirinya tidak sadar jika perkataannya barusan membuat sahabat-sahabatnya sedikit merona. Astaga, diantara mereka berempat memang Rangiku yang dewasa lebih cepat.

"Rangiku-chan, pelankan sedikit suaramu. Ini tempat umum," tegur Nemu, dengan pipi merona.

"Ck. Baka. Kalau ingin membahas percintaan panasmu itu, jangan di sini," celutuk Rukia sebal.

"He, kita semua di sini sudah dewasa, Rukia sayang? Lagipula mereka tidak akan mendengarkan kita, kecuali jika rasa penasaran atau istilahnya sekarang ke- _kepo_ -an mereka tinggi. Lagipula aku ingin berbagi pengalaman seperti ini dengan kalian." Gadis dengan manik mata biru itu mengambil beberapa camilan yang tersedia di salah satu meja mini yang ada di pesta tersebut.

"Kami tidak perlu pengalaman itu darimu, Rangiku," celutuk gadis berbadan mungil itu.

Mendapat respon yang menurutnya sedikit negatif dari sahabatnya sendiri, ide jahil tercetus di kepala berlapis surai _orange_ panjang bergelombang tersebut. "Aku, berbeda denganmu, Rukia. Kau selalu menyimpan pengalaman dewasamu dari teman-temanmu ini."

Kena kau, Kuchiki Rukia.

"Apa maksudmu, Rangiku?" Hampir saja Rukia memuntahkan minumannya yang baru saja ia minum. Hari ini sepertinya Rukia tidak beruntung bila berurusan dengan minuman. Sungguh, ia tak menyangka jika salah satu sahabatnya dengan mudahnya dan tanpa rasa bersalah mengatakan hal tabu yang menurut Rukia tidak perlu di _eksplor_ terlalu detail di tempat ramai. Momo dan Nemu, hanya bisa menatap wajah Rukia menuntut penjelasan.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong kepadaku, Rukia sayang." Sepertinya Rukia harus berhati-hati dan lebih menjaga daerah privasinya agar tidak terusik manusia seperti sahabatnya tersebut. " _French kiss_ dan _cuddling_ , dua hal yang pernah kau lakukan dengan kekasih berambut birumu saat kau semester lima." Bola mata indah milik Rukia melebar saat mendengar pernyataan _gamblang_ yang diungkapkan sang gadis bermata biru itu. "Jika kau tanya aku tahu darimana, mantan kekasihmu itu yang memberitahunya."Sosok gadis mungil- Rukia Kuchiki, tak bisa mengelak. Wajahnya sudah merona terlebih dahulu. Demi kami-sama, Rukia amat sangat membenci tingkah sahabatnya itu.

Empat pasang mata yang tadinya tak percaya sekarang menjadi sekutu gadis Matsumoto. Rangiku menyeringai. Rukia merana. Imagenya sebagai gadis Kuchiki hancur. Ingatkan Rukia untuk memberi sedikit pelajaran kepada sang mantan kekasih keturunan Spanyol itu.

"Rukia-chan, Rangiku-chan, su...sudah hentikan. Bagaimana kalau kita makan cake itu?" Momo melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja bundar besar yang ditengahnya tersaji berbagai macam kue.

Gadis berambut hitam dengan cepol yang dihiasi bunga daisy itu mengambil sepotong kue dengan krim strawberry dan sepotong kue dengan krim melon yang ada di sana. Memberikannya kepada Rukia dan Nemu. Sedangkan untuk Rangiku, ia pilihkan kue dengan aroma dan rasa _black coffe_ yang selama ini menjadi favorit gadis berambut _orange_ panjang itu. Dan untuk dirinya sendiri ia lebih memilih untuk mengambil kue lapis yang tidak terlalu manis karena sejak semalam giginya terasa nyeri saat tanpa sengaja menikmati coklat pemberian ibunya sebagai hadiah kelulusan.

Kali ini Rukia harus berterima kasih kepada Momo karena telah menghentikan intimidasi yang dilakukan Rangiku kepada dirinya. Rukia akan mencari cara untuk balas dendam kepada sahabatnya yang kelebihan nutrisi di bagian dada tersebut.

"Astaga!" teriakan dari Rangiku membuat ketiga sahabatnya terheran-heran. _Apalagi sekarang?_ Batin mereka bersamaan.

"Untung saja aku mengingatnya." Gadis bermanik biru itu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas persegi panjang berwarna emas, nampak seperti _voucher_. "Ini hadiah dari, Gin. Seminggu yang lalu perusahaannya berhasil memperoleh laba lima kali lipat dari tahun kemarin. _Voucher_ minginap Platinum Hotel and Spa di Las Vegas selama tujuh hari enam malam." Rangiku menyerahkan satu _voucher_ gratis itu pada sahabat-sahabatnya satu persatu, "aku harap tiga hari lagi kita bisa pergi ke sana bersama-sama."

"Wah, hebat sekali kekasihmu itu, Rangiku-chan?" Manik coklat gadis Hinamori nampak berbinar-binar melihat kilauan kertas yang nampak seperti emas yang melapisi _vouche_ r tersebut

"Kau sungguh beruntung mendapatkan, Ichimaru-san," ungkap Nemu penuh haru. "Sepertinya ini akan menyenangkan. Mendapat hiburan untuk kedua kalinya." Sambungnya sembari memeluk Momo yang berdiri di dekatnya.

"Tunggu dulu, kenapa tidak kau, Ichimaru-san, dan keluarga kalian saja yang pergi?" tanya Rukia karena rasa ingin tahunya yang cukup besar. Seharusnya _voucher_ berharga jutaan dolar bila diuangkan akan lebih bagus jika dinikmati oleh keluarga yang bersangkutan, bukan?

Rangiku merangkul ketiga sahabatnya, "asal kalian tahu, keluarga Gin tidak memerlukan voucher gratis untuk menginap di sana. Ichimaru-sama sudah menjadi tamu VVIP pemilik Platinum Hotel and Spa. Siapkan diri kalian untuk menjelajahi kota Las Vegas, kawan!"

Tiga hari lagi mereka akan ke Las Vegas.

Tiga hari lagi mereka akan merasakan spa gratis selama tujuh hari hari enam malam di Las Vegas.

Tiga hari lagi mereka akan mendatangi kota hiburan terbesar di dunia.

Setidaknya kalimat-kalimat itulah yang sekarang mereka pikirkan. Namun, tunggu. Sepertinya diantara mereka berempat tampaknya Kuchiki Rukia memikirkan hal yang paling penting agar nanti perjalanan berliburnya berhasil, yaitu mendapat restu dari ayah dan ibunya yang sangat protektif akan dirinya.

ooo

Acara yang diselenggarakan di halaman depan rumah keluarga Kuchiki sudah berakhir sekitar dua jam yang lalu. Sahabat Rukiapun juga sudah pulang menuju rumah mereka masing-masing. Kini para penghuninya mulai bersantai di ruang keluarga yang terdiri dari sofa dan televisi empat puluh dua _inch_ yang menghiasi salah satu ruangan di rumah bergaya _Tradisional Jepang_ milik keluarga Kuchiki.

Rukia menatap layar televisi yang saat ini menampilkan acara berita nasional Jepang. Mulai dari kejadian kecelakaan, pencurian, pemerkosaan bahkan sampai pembunuhan. Acara favorit ayah dan ibunya. Badannya sangat lelah karena seharian ia tidak diizinkan untuk memeluk boneka _chappy_ yang ada di kamarnya. Ingin sekali ia segera pergi ke kamar dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuk itu, namun hal itu belum dapat ia lakukan karena dia harus mengatakan hal penting yang berkaitan dengan hidupnya. Hal penting yang mungkin akan hanya bisa ia nikmati sekali seumur hidupnya.

"Tou-san, kaa-san, aku ingin berbicara sebentar dengan kalian. Bolehkah?"

Pasangan suami istri itu saling berpandangan. Hisana, menghampiri putri semata wayangnya yang duduk terpisah. Mengelus lembut surai sang putri yang memiliki wajah serupa dengannya. Manik abu-abu milik sang tau-san mengamati seksama gerakan kecil yang dibuat oleh sang istri tercinta. Dirinya menatap manik istri dan anaknya bergantian.

"Kau ingin berbicara tentang apa, sayang?" Hisana menatap suaminya. Putri kecilnya nampak ragu untuk mengungkapkan keinginannya. _Apa itu hal yang besar_? Batin Hisana.

"Ehem. Bicaralah, Rukia. Kami mendengarkan." Kali ini sang tou-san mengeluarkan suara beratnya. Tidak sabar mendengarkan permintaan putri tercintanya. Rukia ragu tapi ini harus ia lakukan. Entah kenapa berbicara seruius dengan kedua orangtuanya membuat suaranya tidak mau keluar. Perutnya terasa mulas seketika.

"Rukia ingin meminta izin untuk pergi berlibur ke Las Vegas bersama Momo, Nemu dan Rangiku. Rukia harap kalian mengijinkan acara berlibur kami, tou-san, kaa-san."

Terdengar suara decitan sofa yang ditinggalkan oleh sang empunya. Byakuya berjalan angkuh menjauhi ruang keluarga, menuju kamarnya. "Kau pasti tahu jawabanku, Rukia. Aku tak mengijinkanmu pergi." Suara pintu ditutup memasuki pendengaran gadis bermanik _amethys_ yang kini menunduk tersebut. Hal ini sudah bisa ia prediksi. Tou-sannya tidak akan mengijinkannya dengan mudah.

Hisana menatap nanar putri tercintanya tersebut."Rukia, ayah mengkhawatirkanmu. Sehingga dia tidak mengijinkanmu pergi."

"Tapi kaa-san, acara itu sudah kami rencanakan tadi. Itu mungkin merupakan pesta terakhir kami sebelum Nemu dan Momo yang pindah ke London dan Rangiku yang akan ikut dengan calon suaminya ke Spanyol."

"Kapan kalian akan berangkat?"

"Tiga hari lagi rencananya kami akan berangkat, kaa-san."

"Baiklah, kaa-san akan coba berbicara dengan ayahmu. Tapi tidak bisa menjamin akan berhasil."

"Arigatou." Hisana mengecup dahi putri mungilnya itu. "Sebaiknya kau segera tidur. Kau pasti sangat lelah." Hisana mengelus kepala mungil gadis cantik itu. Sentuhan tangan besar dan hangat yang sudah lama tidak Rukia rasakan, kini mendamaikan hatinya. Mendamaikan perasaannya

"Oyasumi, kaa-san." Rukia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar yang berada di lantai dua rumah mewah tersebut. dirinya benar-benar lelah. Dia berharap, ibunya bisa mengubah pendirian ayahnya. Setelah mengganti baju dengan piyama bermotif _chappy_ , akhirnya ia bisa segera merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di kasur yang terasa empuk dan nyaman itu. Ia berharap hari esok akan lebih baik dari hari ini.

ooo

Dering suara alarm yang berasal dari jam _weker_ memecahkan keheningan kamar mewah hotel tersebut. Seorang pemuda dengan surai _orange_ nya beranjak dari tempat tidur mewahnya. Ditatapnya jam _weker_ berwarna silver yang ada di atas nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Semalam tidurnya sangat nyenyak. Perjalanan dari New York menuju Las Vegas tempatnya saat ini ternyata cukup membuat badannya kesemutan.

Toushiro Hitsugaya pemuda dengan tinggi badan lebih pendek dari Ichigo menatap malas tingkah 'ogah-ogahan' bangun dari tempat tidur pemuda bermanik coklat madu. Pemuda berambut putih itu heran kenapa dirinya bisa bersahabat lama dengan pemuda malas seperti makhluk dihadapannya saat ini. Tidak hanya bersahabat namun sekarang statusnya menjadi asisten pribadi pemuda bermarga Kurosaki tersebut. "Kau jangan bermalas-malasan seperti itu, Tuan Kurosaki. Hari ini kita akan meninjau kawasan hotel Bellagio." Pemuda beriris hijau kebiruan itu menatap jengah tuannya saat ini. sebenarnya ia tidak ingin memanggil pemuda yang bersifat malas-malasan itu sebagai tuannya, namun pekerjaan menuntut pemuda dengan tinggi di bawah rata-rata itu berkata demikian.

"Hentikan bicara formalmu, Toushiro. Panggil saja aku Ichigo. Di sini Las Vegas bukan Karakura. Bersantailah sedikit, kawan."

"Mudah sekali kau mengatakannya? Tiga puluh lembar dokumen penting untuk proyek di Las Vegas ini belum kau baca sama sekali, Tuan Kurosaki." Amarahnya tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Ingin rasanya pemuda berambut perak jabrik itu menyeret makhluk di depannya untuk segera menyentuh air, sarapan dan berangkat bekerja.

"Wooo, kau menyeramkan, Toushiro. Baiklah aku akan bersiap. Tunggu aku di bawah lima belas menit lagi. Kita akan sarapan terlebih dahulu."

"Lima belas menit tepat."

"Baiklah. Lima belas menit 'tepat' aku sudah ada di hadapanmu."

Ichigo segera memasuki kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Maniknya tak dapat berhenti mengamati interior yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut sungguh mewah dan berkelas. "Ayah memang hebat memilihkan Hotel ini. Westin Hotel ini memang menakjubkan."

Dengan membawa handuk kecil lengkap dengan peralatan mandi yang sudah disediakan hotel tersebut, Ichigo segera membersihkan tubuhnya.

Setelah sepuluh menit berkutat dengan pakaian dan penampilannya, pemuda tampan itu segera mengambil tas kerja yang berisi beberapa dokumen penting yang semalam sudah ia persiapkan sebelum memejamkan mata. Ia harus segera turun menemui sahabtnya yang sudah menunggunya untuk sarapan. Dilihatnya sosok pemuda berambut putih itu sedang menyantap sarapan paginya. Segelas susu dan seporsi _sandwich._ "Kau terlambat lima detik, Ichigo."

Pemuda berambut mencolok itu hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Sahabatnya ini memang _on time_. "Ayolah, Toushiro. Jangan marah seperti itu. Ini masih pagi." Ichigo segera menyantap menu sarapan yang sudah ada di hadapannya. Segelas lemon hangat juga tersaji di sana. "Arigatou." Asistennya memang hebat. Tahu semua kesukaan pemuda Kurosaki itu.

"Hn. Cepat selesaikan sarapanmu. Sebelum ke Bellagio, kita akan ke Platinum Hotel menemui rekan kerja kita yang akan ikut tinjauan langsung, Gin Ichimaru dan asistennya Kira Izuru."

"Ichimaru? Hebat sekali kita bisa bekerja sama dengan orang sehebat dia."

"Ya. Kita harus bisa membuat dia nyaman. Asal kau tahu Ichigo, mereka memegang kekuasaan kedua atas Platinum Hotel. Proyek mereka tembus dengan keuntungan hampir mencapai sseratus juta trilliun dollar Amerika."

"Waw, amazing. Aku ingin tahu seperti apa orang itu?" Ichigo segera menghabiskan minumannya. Dirinya sangat bersemangat jika bertemu dengan orang-orang hebat di dunia yang ia geluti saat ini.

"Baiklah, ayo segera berangkat." Kedua pemuda itu berjalan menuju pintu utama hotel. _Maserati Ghibli_ sudah tersedia di depan pintu masuk itu. Sungguh pelayanan hotel yang menakjubkan.

ooo

Tiba juga hari yang ditunggu keempat sahabat itu. Dengar perjuangan yang melelahkan, akhirnya Rukia bisa ikut berlibur bersama keempat sahabatnya. Rukia sangat senang saat mengetahui keputusan ayahnya untuk mengijinkannya pergi. Pesawat yang akan mereka naiki telah tiba. Raut wajah kegembiraan tercetak jelas di wajah keempat gadis remaja yang menuju dewasa itu.

Nemu, Rukia, dan Momo terlihat santai dengan barang bawaan mereka yang seadanya. Mereka tidak ingin membawa barang atau baju terlalu banyak karena di sana mereka akan berbelanja. Berbeda dengan Rangiku, gadis seksi itu membawa banyak sekali perlengkapan. Jika Nemu, Rukia dan Momo membawa dua tas. Satu tas kecil dan satu lagi tas ransel, berbeda dengan Rangiku, gadis itu membawa empat tas yang sepertinya terisi penuh. Gadis dengan mata biru itu berdalih jika ia membutuhkan baju ganti yang banyak agar terlihat lebih cantik dan segar. Sang kekasih Gin Ichimaru yang kabarnya juga sedang berada di kota hiburan tersebut, menjadi alasan kuat mengapa Rangiku membawa banyak pakaian ganti.

Mereka tidak sabar untuk menikmati liburan mewah itu.

ooo

Untuk kesekian kalinya, pemuda beriris coklat madu itu menghela napas bosan. Perjalanan bisnis ini benar-benar melelahkan. Padahal perutnya baru diisi empat jam yang lalu, namun sekarang sepertinya perutnya meminta asupan meninjau lokasi proyek dengan Gin Ichimaru, Kurosaki beserta rombongannya memutuskan untuk berhenti di sebuah restoran menyediakan berbagai masakan yang berasal dari olahan _seafood_ yang bisa dbilang sangat mewah dan elegan. Bangunan yang dilapisi dengan perak dan lantai yang berwarna coklat, membuat semua pengunjung yang ada di restoran tersebut merasa nyaman.

Disambut dengan pelayan yang ramah dan sopan, merupakan daya tarik tambahan dari restauran itu. Selain makanan dari bahan olahan seafood, berbagai macam _snack_ seperti _pizza, spaghetti_ dan _burger_ tersedia di tempat itu. Minuman yang disediakan juga beraneka ragam. mulai dari minuman non-alkohol sampai dengan minuman beralkohol.

"Ternyata kita tidak salah memilih tempat, Ichimaru- _san_. Makanan di sini benar-benar lezat. Rasanya membuat ketagihan." Ujar Ichigo sembari mengambil beberapa potongan udang bumbu saus pedas yang tersaji di hadapannya.

"Ya, andai saja di Jepang, ada restauran seperti ini. mungkin akan ada banyak peminatnya, Kurosaki- _san_." Ucap pemuda berambut perak dengan senyum misteriusnya itu.

"Mungkin tidak ada salahnya jika kita mengajak pemilik restauran ini dengan kita."

"Ide yang brilliant, Kurosaki- _san_."

Suasana hangat menyelimuti acara makan bersama dua orang berpengaruh pada perusahaan mereka masing-masing itu. Setelah menikmati sesi tersebut, mereka akan kembali melanjutkan kunjungan mereka ketempat lain di kota Las Vegas. Dua asisten pribadi dari Ichigo Kurosaki dan Gin Ichimaru berharap suasana hangat ini akan terus berlanjut hingga proyek yang akan dijalani kedua atasan mereka selesai.

ooo

Sinar matahari yang menerangi kota Las Vegas kali ini sangat menakjubkan. Tidak biasanya matahari bersinar terik di benua Amerika ini. Banyak para wisatawan ataupun penduduk lokal yang mengenakan payung agar kulit mereka terlindungi. Sinar matahari memang bagus untuk kulit akan tetapi jika terkena terlalu lama, tidak bagus juga untuk kesehatan.

Sebagian dari penduduk kota lebih memilih dengan berteduh di tempat-tempat sejuk seperti _cafe_ atau tempat _hang-out_ lainnya yang terletak di pinggir jalan. Sedangkan para wisatawan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk berkunjung di toko-toko yang menjual pernak-pernik khas kota hiburan itu.

Kedua pemuda berbeda warna rambut itu berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota Las Vegas. Mereka berdua menolak menaiki mobil pribadi dengan alasan ingin menikmati keindahaan dan aktivitas penduduk kota. Setelah lima belas menit perjalanan, akhirnya mereka tiba juga di Harshey Company, sebuah perusahaan yang memproduksi coklat yang begitu terkenal di dunia. Kurosaki _corporation_ bekerjasama dengan Ichimaru Corporation mencoba untuk mengundang para pengusaha asing yang sukses dan mendunia berinvestasi di kota Karakura.

ooo

 _ **Rukia POV**_

Setelah menempuh perjalanan hampir sepuluh jam, akhirnya kami sampai juga di kota Las Vegas. Bandara yang luas dan nampak bersih menjadi pemandangan pertama yang kami tangkap. Kami menunggu petugas hotel yang sebelumnya sudah diperintahkan oleh kekasih Rangiku untuk menjemput di terminal kedatangan yang telah disediakan. Setelah hampir menunggu sepuluh menit akhirnya petugas yang menjemput kamipun tiba.

Manik _amethys_ ku tak pernah lepas untuk mengamati gedung-gedung bertingkat yang menjadi pemandangan kami saat menyusuri jalan di kota besar dan mewah itu. Hotel, cafe, dan casino menjadi pemandangan yang biasa bagiku. Semuanya megah dan berarsitektur seni tinggi.

Selain itu terdapat pula sebuah bianglala raksasa yang menurutku lumayan besar berada di sebelah barat jalan yang sedang kami lalui ini. Para turis asing banyak yang berlalu lalang di sepanjang jalan. Sepertinya mereka menikmati perjalanan wisata mereka dengan berjalan kaki. Kelihatannya itu menyenangkan. Mungkin besok aku akan mengajak mereka untuk berjalan kaki saja saat mengunjungi berbagai tempat di kota ini. Aku sudah tidak sabar menikmati liburan ini. Ingin segera mengistirahatkan badan dan menyambut hari esok.

 _ **Rukia POV end**_

ooo

"Terima kasih untuk kerjasama anda kali ini." ucap Toushirou Hitsugaya kepada Gin Ichimaru dan asistennya. "Semoga ini bukanlah pertemuan terakhir kita, Gin." Sambung Ichigo.

"Baiklah, Ichigo. Aku tidak sabar untuk kerjasama kita selanjutnya."

"Apa kau berniat makan malam dahulu bersama?" tawar Ichigo. Diliriknya jam tangan bermerek _bvlgari_ miliknya. Sudah melewati jam makan malam. Mendekati waktu istirahat.

"Maaf, Ichigo, aku sudah harus kembali ke hotel. Kekasihku dan teman-temannya sudah tiba dari Karakura."

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai berjumpa lagi, Gin."

Pria bermata sipit itu segera beranjak meninggalkan gedung pertemuan keduanya. Bergegas menuju pintu gerbang utama dan segera menaiki mobil Audi Q7 warna putih yang menyambutnya.

Sedangkan Ichigo melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju mobil kesayangannya. Hari pertama di kota Las vegas sungguh melelahkan. Badannya bertambah berat. Seakan ritual istirahat yang ia lakukan selama dua hari berturut-turut tidak berarti apa-apa. Pemuda bermata hijau yang duduk di sampingnya hanya menatap nanar sosok pemuda berambut mencolok yang sekarang sedang menyamankan diri dengan memejamkan kedua manik indahnya.

Menjadi penerus keluarga Kurosaki memang sangat berat. Kurosaki muda yang sejak umur delapan belas tahun harus menghabiskan waktunya untuk berkutat di dalam gedung mewah Kurosaki _Corporation_. Jika pada umumnya pemuda seusianya menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan belajar dan berkumpul dengan teman sebayanya, berbeda dengan Ichigo. Dirinya harus bergelung dengan perusahaannya setelah kuliah yang dijalaninya selesai tiap hari selama tiga tahun. Belajar dan bekerja menjadi rutinitas sehari-hari pemuda tampan yang sekarang berumur dua puluh lima tahun itu. Untung saja dirinya merupakan sosok pemuda jenius dengan nilai indeks prestasi kumulatif sempurna. Menjadi kebanggaan universitas dan keluarganya karena mendapatkan berbagai penghargaan akan prestasi yang diperolehnya.

Kedua kelopak mata yang tertutup itu terbuka, menampakkan manik coklat madu yang tampak lelah. "Toushiro, aku ingin berlibur tiga hari kedepan. Las Vegas sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan." Pemuda tampan itu menatap jalanan kota Las Vegas yang nampak gemerlap. Banyak turis asing maupun domestik yang masih setia memadati tempat hiburan di sepanjang jalan meskipun

Helaan napas terdengar dari sang sahabat yang sedari tadi menatap pemuda Kurosaki itu kasihan. Pekerjaan di Las vegas kali ini memang lebih banyak daripada saat mereka di New York. Namun saat melihat kondisi sahabatnya kelelahan hari ini, membuat pemuda yang berstatus sebagai asisten pribadi itu memberikan persetujuan untuk berlibur. Toh hari ini Ichigo dengan ajaibnya sudah menyelesaikan hampir setengah dari pekerjaan di sini.

"Tiga hari manfaatkanlah dengan sebaik-baiknya, Ichigo."

Ichigo menyamankan duduknya. Ia tak mengira akan mendapat izin bersantai dengan mudah di tengah-tengah tugasnya yang menumpuk. "Terima kasih. Bangunkan aku besok pagi. Aku ingin kita jogging di kota hiburan ini, Toushiro."

"Baiklah. Akan aku jadwal ulang pekerjaan kita untuk tiga hari nanti."

ooo

Cakrawala pagi mengawali perjalanan berlibur Rukia dan sahabatnya di kota Laz Vegas. Setelah beristirahat cukup karena lelah menempuh perjalanan panjang, akhirnya mereka dapat menikmati suasana pagi yang hangat dan sejuk di kota ini. Terlihat banyak warga di sini yang menikmati udara pagi mereka dengan berjalan santai, _jogging_ , dan bersepeda.

Jam tangan berbentuk kelinci milik gadis bersurai hitam itu menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi, dimana pada jam seperti ini saat yang tepat untuk berburu sarapan. Rukia, Nemu, dan Momo sudah bersiap dengan pakaian santainya, begitu pula dengan Rangiku dan sang kekasih. Bersantai di sebuah restauran keluarga yang menyediakan berbagai macam menu untuk sarapan menjadi incaran mereka berlima.

Sebuah bangunan klasik berbentuk rumah minimalis berdiri elegan di salah satu kawasan yang mereka lalui. Dengan dinding berwarna coklat dan hijau daun, membuat tempat tersebut terlihat berbeda. Bermacam-macam tanaman dan bunga tumbuh di sekitar bangunan bernama Lawry's Restaurant. Jauh dari keramaian kota Las Vegas membuat para pengunjung merasakan suasana nyaman dan tenang sembari menyantap makanan dan minuman yang disediakan.

Seporsi sandwich dengan lapisan telur mata sapi, keju, dan potongan tomat serta bawang bombay- dengan susu hangat menjadi menu pilihan Rukia untuk mengisi perutnya yang sudah meronta sedari tadi.

Saat menikmati menu sarapan yang sudah mereka pesan, sesosok pemuda dengan rambut mencolok menghampiri meja dengan nomer lima belas tempat Rukia dan sahabatnya saat ini.

"Gin?" merasa namanya terpanggil, Gin menghentikan sarapannya sejenak, mencari sosok yang memanggilnya. "Kita bertemu lagi, kawan." Lanjut pemuda nerambut mencolok itu saat pemuda yang dipanggilnya menatap dan berdiri menyambutnya.

"Ichigo, tidak kusangka kita bertemu dalam suasana santai seperti ini. Bergabunglah bersama kami." Gin menggeser tempat duduknya. Melonggarkan dua kursi yang sebelumnya memang tak terpakai.

Tak menolak tawaran sahabat barunya, Ichigo dan asistennya, Toushiro mengambil tempat yang disediakan. Menyamankan dirinya bersama Gin dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Manik coklat madu itu menelusuri satu-persatu sosok asing yang ada di sana. Sesaat, pandangannya terpaku akan sosok gadis bermata _amethys_ yang sedang berbincang dengan seorang gadis bercepol yang Ichigo duga adalah temannya. Gadis itu begitu cantik. Rambut hitamnya terlihat begitu berkilau. Bulu mata yang lentik, membuat Ichigo tak berhenti menatap sosok asing yang belum ia kenal itu.

"Ichigo, mereka berempat adalah teman-temanku yang kemarin baru saja tiba dari Jepang." Perkataan Gin membuat Ichigo tersadar dari lamunannya. Mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sosok pemuda bermata sipit dan berambut putih itu. "Gadis di sampingku ini adalah Rangiku, kekasihku. Di sebelahnya Momo, kemudian Nemu, dan yang terakhir Rukia. Mereka bertiga adalah sahabat dari kekasihku. Merayakan kelulusan mereka di sini."

Rukia. Mendengar nama gadis cantik itu, otak yang ia pakai untuk pekerjaan, ia paksa untuk menyimpan dengan baik nama indah tersebut. "Salam kenal. Namaku Ichigo. Rekan kerja Gin di sini. Dan dia Toushiro Hitsugaya, rekan seperjuanganku." Ichigo tersenyum ramah memberikan kesan pertama yang elegan kepada gadis-gadis yang ada di sana.

Rangiku, gadis yang Ichigo ingat merupakan kekasih dari Gin itu memberikan sambutan hangat akan kehadirannya dan Toushiro. Diikuti dengan dua gadis lainnya. Tetapi tidak dengan gadis yang memikat hati Ichigo tanpa ia sadari. Mengabaikan Ichigo, Rukia menatap hiruk pikuk jalanan kota Las Vegas yang mulai dipadati dengan turis asing maupun domestik. Tindakan gadis bertubuh mungil itu membuat pemuda berumur dua puluh lima tahun itu tersenyum.

Ichigo belum pernah mendapati sosoknyayang sempurna-menurut pendapata sesama rekan kerjanya- diabaikan oleh gadis-gadis yang selama ini ia kenal. Semuanya selalu terpesona, tersenyum ramah sampai ada pula yang menggoda pemuda berkharisma tersebut. Semua gadis meminta perhatiaannya. Bukannya Ichigo sombong, tetapi memang itulah kenyataannya. Sosok gadis bernama Rukia membuat Ichigo semakin tertantang untuk mengenalnya lebih dalam.

"Baiklah, bagaimana jika setelah sarapan, kita bersama-sama menikmati suasana kota ini."

"Kami setuju." Ucap Rangiku mewakili sahabat-sahabatnya.

Ichigo mengambil air putih yang menjadi minuman favoritnya, "kelihatannya menyenangkan jika kita bersama-sama." Coklat madunya menatap _amethys_ yang sedang menatapnya tanpa sengaja. Kesempatan yang begitu langka. Ichigo tersenyum saat Rukia memperhatikannya. "Bukankah begitu, Rukia?" Kalimat langsung yang Ichigo lontarkan membuat sang pemilik nama tersadar. Rukia tak menjawab. Gadis itu menatap tajam sosok Ichigo yang tersenyum kepadanya.

Rangiku, Nemu, dan Momo saling berpandangan. Sepertinya firasat mereka sama.

ooo

Suasana kota yang terlihat padat merayap membuat keempat gadis dalam rombongan tersebut kelelahan. Mengandalkan kedua kaki mereka untuk menelusuri kota Las Vegas yang besar ini tidaklah mudah, apalagi jika mereka gunakan untuk singgah di berbagai tempat untuk berburu oleh-oleh.

Tidak seperti ketiga sahabatnya yang sekarang sedang mengistirahatkan kaki mereka, Rukia tetap melangkahkan kakinya menelurusi jalanan kota yang semakin padat. Kaki kecilnya berjalan perlahan menjauhi kelompoknya saat ini. Ichigo yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis cantik itu mengikuti sosok mungil yang berjalan sedikit menjauh dari rombongan mereka. "Gin, aku pergi sebentar." Pamit Ichigo saat gadis yang ia amati sudah tak nampak di penglihatannya. "Baiklah."

Ichigo berlari kecil agar ia tidak kehilangan sosok Rukia. Ada sedikit rasa khawatir dalam diri pemuda itu. las Vegas kota hiburan yang asing bagi para turis. Sangat berbahaya jika ia membiarkan gadis polos itu pergi sendiri.

ooo

Sebuah taman kota dengan pemandangan yang indah berupa pohon-pohon hijau nan lebat membuat Rukia menghentikan langkahnya. Seraya melepas penat, gadis Kuchiki itu menyamankan dirinya di sebuah bangku panjang yang tersedia. Pemandangan gedung-gedung megah kota Las Vegas terhampar begitu indah dari posisinya duduk saat ini. Lagi-lagi _amethys_ nya begitu takjub akan kehadiran sebuah bianglala yang menyita perhatian sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di kota ini. Besar dan sepertinya akan menyenangkan dapat melihat pemandangan kota Las Vegas dari atas sana.

Tenggelam dalam keindahan bianglala, Rukia tak menyadari kehadiran sosok pemuda yang sedari tadi mengikutinya.

"Kau ingin menaiki bianglala itu?"

Suara baritone seorang pemuda memecahkan lamunan gadis dua puluh saatu tahun itu. "Kau?"

"Ichigo. Panggil aku Ichigo."

Rukia kembali menatap bianglala yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari tempatnya saat ini. Sebuah senyum tercetak di bibir pemuda tampan dan tinggi itu. Baru kali ini dirinya mendapat pengabaian dari lawan jenisnya.

"Bianglala itu merupakan bianglala tertinggi dan terbesar di kota ini. Kau bisa menyebutnya High Roller. mHampir semua turis asing yang berkunjung di kota ini menaikinya. Banyak rumor yang mengatakan bahwa bianglala itu wajib di kunjungi oleh pasangan kekasih maupun suami-istri."

"Rumor?" Gadis dengan pakaian sweater dan celana jeans tiga perempat itu memandang pemuda yang saat ini terfokus pada salah satu wahana tertinggi di kota hiburan dunia ini.

Ichigo tersenyum, pernyataannya barusan mampu menarik perhatian Rukia. Coklat madu dan amethys beremu. "Ya, rumor." Ichigo terkekeh geli melihat raut wajah Rukia saat ini. sepertinya gadis itu tidak puas akan jawaban yang Ichigo berikan.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Itu bukan jawaban tuan Ichigo." Rukia kesal karena tindakan pemuda berambut orange di hadapannya saat ini. Rumor seperti apa yang kau maksud?"

Ichigo menaikkan alisnya sedikit. Ternyata gadis yang sedang menatapnya intens, berminat dengan hal-hal semacam itu. "Kau penasaran rumor apa yang beredar dikalangan para turis?"

Pemilik surai hitam kelam tak menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo. Pandangannya kembali teralih pada wahana berbentuk lingkaran itu. "Terlambat. Aku sudah tak berminat." Semilir angin menggoyangkan surai hitamnya.

"Hei, kau marah?" tanya Ichigo dengan menahan tawanya.

"Tak perlu kujawab." Jawab Rukia sarkastik.

"Ternyata kau gadis yang aneh." Diantara teman-temanmu, ekspresimu yang paling berbeda. Terlihat mencolok di mataku."

"Kau berniat menggodaku, tuan?" Rukia tak mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku tak menggodamu tetapi aku berusaha menarik perhatianmu." Ichigo tersenyum kepada sosok gadis yang sekarang menatapnya.

"Bodoh. Kau tak akan berhasil."

"Kau optimis sekali aku akan gagal."

"Karena aku tak berminat pada om-om sepertimu."

"Apa katamu?"

"Om-om sepertimu."

"Umurku baru dua puluh lima, nona Rukia."

"Apa? Aku tak percaya."

"Khe, terserah apa katamu, Rukia. Tapi ingat satu hal. Om-Om ini akan menarik perhatianmu dalam waktu tiga hari." Ucap Ichigo sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Sebuah seringaian terlihat di kedua sudut bibir pemuda tampan itu.

Rukia yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa swetdrop mengamati tingkah aneh pemuda yang baru dikenalnya kurang dari sehari itu. "Terserah apa katamu."

Ichigo menarik lengan gadis berambut pendek itu. "Hei, apa-apaan kau, Ichigo!"

"Langkah pertama untuk menarik perhatianmu."

Rukia tak bisa mengelak. Genggaman tangan Ichigo pada lengannya sangat kuat. "Kita mau kemana?"

"Kau pasti akan menyukainya."

ooo

Rangiku mengeratkan cardigan yang dipakainya saat ini. Hari beranjak sore namun dua orang yang mereka tunggu tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya sejak satu jam yang lalu. Nemu serta Momo berulang kali mengirim pesan singkat dan menelepon salah satu dari dua orang yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangan mereka berenam. Kira selaku asisten dari Gin, ikut membantu mencari keberadaan sosok gadis yang bersama mereka. Sedangkan

Toushiro meraih _smartphone_ nya dan menghubungi seorang lagi yang menghilang di waktu yang hampir bersamaan dengan saat menghilangnya gadis bernama Rukia. Namun sialnya, hanya jawaban dari pihak operator yang ia dapatkan. Firasatnya mengatakan jika saat ini atasannya tersebut sengaja mematikan smartphone miliknya. Dan satu firasat lain yang sebenarnya tidak bisa ia percayai yaitu Ichigo Kurosaki sang sahabat sekaligus atasannya sekarang ini sedang bersama gadis bernama Rukia.

Sebuah nada dering _smartphone_ milik Nemu menyita perhatian semua orang yang ada di sana. Nama yang familiar tertera di layar berukuran empat inch tersebut.

"Halo Rukia-chan, sekarang kau ada dimana?"

 **" _Ah, maafkan aku, Nemu. Sekarang aku bersama Ichigo, kami ada di Venetian. Kalian pulanglah dahulu."_**

"Apa? Kau ke Venetian? Astaga, itu jauh dari sini, Rukia. Dan coba kau katakan siapa yang bersamamu?" celutuk Nemu. Ekspresi gadis keturunan Kurotsuchi itu saat ini berbanding terbalik dengan kesehariaannya. Rangiku dan Momo yang menyadari tentang kabar Rukia terlihat kaget saat ia mendengar ternyata sang sahabat mungil mereka berada di tempat yang jaraknya hampir dua kilometer dari tempat mereka berada saat ini.

 **" _Aku bersama Ichigo. Kami baik-baik saja. Untuk detailnya akan aku ceritakan setelah makan malam nanti."_**

"Hei, tunggu, Rukia." Sambungan telepon itu terputus. Nemu hanya bisa menghela napas. Dirinya hanya bisa menunggu Rukia pulang nanti. "Sebaiknya kita kembali ke hotel."

"Rukia baik-baik saja kan, Nemu-chan?" Manik coklat gadis berpostur mungil dengan cepol di rambutnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Ichigo- atasanku bersama dengan sahabat kalian. Dia pasti baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya kita pulang. Kalian kelihatan lelah." Ujar pemuda berambut perak yang merupakan sahabat Ichigo tersebut. "Aku akan menunggu Ichigo di hotel kami saja." Sekilas pemuda itu menatap gadis bercepol yang nampak khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya.

"Toushiro benar. Sahabat kalian baik-baik saja. Mungkin saja sekarang ini ia malah bersenang-senang dengan CEO muda itu." Gin Ichimaru tersenyum misterius.

"Apa maksudmu, Gin?" gadis berambut orange berkomentar akan pernyataan ambigu sang kekasih.

"Tidak, sayang. Lupakan. Ayo kita kembali ke hotel. Kira sudah mengambil mobil kita."

"Baiklah. Sepertinya aku juga akan kembali ke hotel, tuan Ichimaru-san. Terima kasih atas waktunya hari ini dan maafkan Ichigo karena meninggalkan kalian di sini."

"Tidak masalah, Toushiro. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi." Gin dan rombongannya segera memasuki mobil yang telah tiba di tempat itu. meninggalkan sosok seorang Hitsugaya Toushiro yang masih berdiam diri di tepi jalan padat merayap kota Las Vegas. "Dasar Ichigo merepotkan." Kedua kakinya melangkah menjauhi tempat tersebut. Menuju tempat parkir mobil sang atasan.

ooo

Suasana ramai semakin terlihat di kawasan Hotel Venetian. Pengunjung dari dalam maupun dari luar kota lebih mengenal daerah ini dengan _grand canal shoppes_. Sebuah kawasan perbelanjaan dimana di sepanjang toko terdapat _gondola_ yang melewati depan toko-toko tersebut. Saat menaikinya, para pengunjung juga dimanjakan dengan kehadiran para penyanyi yang ada di _gondola_ tersebut. Suara emas mereka menghibur setiap wisatawan yang berkunjung.

Rukia memandang takjub pertokoan yang berdiri di kawasan ini. Air sungai yang jenih dan suasana sore hari yang terasa nyaman membuat gadis cantik itu menikmati pertunjukan tunggal dari seorang _gondolier_ yang membawa mereka berdua. Mereka berdua? Ya, saat ini Rukia tidak sendiri ia ditemani pemuda tampan bernama Ichigo. Pemuda yang menculik Rukia dari sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Kau suka menaikinya, Rukia? Apa kau tahu bahwa para _gondola_ ini berasal dari Venesia, Italia."

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku pernah artikel tentang gondola ini di internet. Para _gondolier_ ini harus berasal dari kota asal _gondola_ ini."

"Kau benar." Diam-diam Ichigo menatap paras Rukia yang duduk nyaman di sebelahnya. Jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini, "Pengetahuanmu lumayan juga." Ichigo dapat melihat lebih detail wajah gadis yang mencuri perhatiannya kurang dari dua jam yang lalu. Sebuah debaran jantung yang tak pernah Ichigo rasakan, membuat pemuda itu mengulas senyum.

"Kapan kau akan mengantarku ke hotel, Ichigo?" Sebuah es krim dengan _topping choco chip_ menemani perjalanan Rukia setelah menikmati pemandangan daerah venetian dari sebuah gondola.

Ichigo melirik jam kota yang terpasang di setiap sudut jalan. Pukul enam sore. Mungkin sudah saatnya untuk mereka kembali ke hotel. "Sekarang? Kau sudah puas?"

Tak ada respon dari Rukia. Dalam hati kecilnya ia belum merasa puas menikmati wisata kota ini. tetapi jika ia tidak segera kembali, kasihan sahabatnya yang menunggu kepulangannya dengan perasaan cemas. "Ya, kita kembali sekarang. Akan aku lanjutkan besok bersama sahabatku."

"Hanya dengan sahabatmu saja? Boleh aku ikut denganmu?" Ichigo mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Rukia.

"Apa-apaan kau? Aku ingin bersama sahabatku."

"Ayolah, kau lupa dengan perkataanku sore tadi?"

Rukia tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Apakah Ichigo sadar apa yang dilakukannya membuat gadis itu takut?

"Aku tak menyangka kau serius, baka."

"Aku serius."

"Kau bercanda."

"Tatap mataku, Rukia." Kedua tangan Ichigo memegang bahu Rukia. Membalikkan tubuh mungil itu menghadap mereka bertemu. Sesaat semburat merah timbul di wajah cantik itu. Sebuah debaran jantung yang cukup keras Rukia rasakan dari dalam tubuhnya. Dirinya merasa panas saat menatap coklat madu yang terlihat teduh milik Ichigo. Sebuah perasaan aneh berkecamuk dalam diri gadis itu.

"Akan kuhubungi besok. Lepaskan tanganmu."

"Kau tak meminta alamat emailku?"

"Aku bisa menanyakannya pada kekasih Rangiku."

"Baiklah, aku tunggu kabar baik darimu, Mungil. Ayo, kita harus segera pulang." Ichigo dan Rukia berjalan berdampingan menelusuri jalanan kota Las Vegas. Tanpa mereka ketahui, ikatan benang merah menghubungankan keduanya. Hanya perlu waktu sedikit lagi agar keduanya tersadar bahwa ada sebuah ikatan berharga yang akan mempersatukan mereka.

ooo

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama tiga puluh menit dengan menggunakan taksi, mereka tiba di Platina Hotel tempat Rukia menginap. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Ichigo." Ucap Rukia yang berada di luar taksi. Melalui kaca jendela mobil sang pemuda memandang tanpa berkedip punggung gadis yang saat ini sedang membenarkan sweaternya. "Hei, Rukia, kau melupakan sesuatu."

Rukia membalikkan tubuhnya kembali ke arah Ichigo. "Eh?" gadis mungil itu kembali mendekat ke arah kaca jendela taksi dimana ada sosok Ichigo di dalam sana. "Menunduklah."

Tanpa rasa curiga Rukia menuruti perkataan pemuda itu. Namun tanpa ia duga, sebuah kecupan dari bibir asing mendarat dengan pelan di pipinya. "Kuambil hadiah spesial darimu hari ini, nona." Taksi itu berjalan menjauhi posisi Rukia saat ini. Saraf gadis itu berjalan lambat tak seperti biasanya setelah menerima sentuhan asing pada tubuhnya.

ooo

 **Karakura Town**

Suasana pagi kali ini tidak seperti biasanya. Jika pada hari-hari biasa seorang Byakuya Kuchiki menghabiskan sarapan bersama keluarganya, tidak untuk sekarang. Hari ini ia menghabiskan sarapan paginya dengan masakan buatan rumah makan terkenal yang menyediakan berbagai menu makanan dan minuman yang cocok untuk mengisi perut di pagi hari.

Pria dewasa itu tidak sendiri. Saat ini tepat dihadapannya, seorang pria dan wanita yang seusia dengan dirinya menemani sarapan paginya. Isshin Kurosaki dan Masaki Kurosaki. Rekan bisnis Byakuya Kuchiki dan sang istri. Tidak hanya sebagai rekan kerja, hubungan kedua keluarga sangatlah mendalam. Mereka bersahabat sejak bangku SMP.

Pertemuan kembali dengan sahabat lama setelah berpisah selama kurang lebih lima belas tahun membuat Byakuya sang presdir perusahaan tersibuk di Jepang meluangkan waktunya untuk melepas rindu. Sayangnya saat ini dirinya tidak ditemani sang istri tercinta, Hisana, karena sejak dua hari yang lalu, wanita pujaannya itu harus menghadiri acara penting terkait dengan kelangsungan hidup perusahaan Kuchiki di kota Seiretei.

"Kau tampak sehat, teman. Bagaimana kabar keluargamu?" laki-laki paruh baya dengan pakaian formal berwarna putih itu mengambil secangkir kopi hangat yang sudah ia pesan sebelumnya. "Kau tidak berubah, Byakuya."

"Kau juga tidak berubah. Terima kasih. Dan kabarku baik-baik saja seperti yang kau lihat sekarang."

"Aku tidak melihat Hisana, dimana dia?" Seorang wanita anggun berparas cantik menyantap telur mata sapi dengan beberapa salad yang ia pesan.

"Ia pergi ke Seiretei untuk menyelesaikan kontrak kami dengan perusahaan asing yang berpusat di sana." Mata kelabu milik pria Kuchiki berkilat memandang kedua sahabatnya yang sekarang sedang menikmati menu makan pagi mereka. "Bagaimana dengan anak-anak kalian?"

"Mereka baik-baik saja." Ayah tiga orang anak itu mengeluarkan berkas-berkas penting yang menjadi tujuannya saat ini. "Karin dan Yuzu sudah masuk kuliah dan SMA. Sedangkan Ichigo, sekarang berada di Amerika mengerjakan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang CEO Kurosaki _Corporation_."

"Ternyata anak itu memang kau didik menjadi anak yang sukses."

"Tentu saja, Byakuya. Aku menepati janjiku padamu agar dia menjadi lelaki bertanggung jawab untuk putrimu satu-satunya."

Pria Kuchiki berambut hitam panjang sebahu itu menyesap greentea hangatnya. Akhirnya kita tahu darimana Rukia menyukai greentea hangat. "Aku tak bisa memutuskannya sendiri. Sekarang ia sudah dewasa. Jika Rukia menyetujuinya, aku tidak keberatan. Aku tidak ingin memaksanya." Isshin Kurosaki hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah sahabatnya ini. Tidak berubah.

"Apa kau sudah membawa dokumen kerjasama kita?" Byakuya mengalihkan topik yang melenceng dari jadwalnya tapi mungkin saja tidak untuk pasangan suami istri Kurosaki di depannya ini.

"Ada dua berkas. Masing-masing berkas berisi proyek yang akan kita kerjakan beserta dengan rincian anggaran yang dibutuhkan." Pria itu menyerahkan dua map berwarna merah dan biru. "Semua sudah lengkap sesuai yang kau minta tempo hari."

"Baiklah." Byakuya membuka map-map tersebut satu persatu. Nama perusahaan, profil perusahaan, nama-nama pemegang saham sampai dengan prestasi yang dihasilkan tertera di dalam dua map yang diserahkan Isshin kepada pewaris tunggal Kuchiki _Corporation_ itu.

Setelah melalui perdebatan panjang dan melelahkan, akhirnya dua orang pria dewasa itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk melakukan kontrak yang akan dijalankan dua minggu lagi. Itu artinya, menjelang batas waktu yang sudah ditentukan tersebut, kedua sahabat ini akan sering bertemu untuk membahas hubungan kerjasama perusahaan mereka.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi, itu artinya sudah saatnya untuk Byakuya menuju kantornya. Ia tidak boleh terlambat karena ada _meeting_ penting dengan wacana pembukaan saham baru untuk dua bulan kedepan yang akan dipublikasikan di bursa efek Jepang.

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali."

"Ah, terima kasih karena menyetujui undanganku, kawan."

"Tidak masalah." Pria dengan _kenseikan_ yang merupakan aksesoris kepala yang melambangkan status bangsawan Kuchiki itu, segera menata beberapa lembar dokumen dan peralatan lainnya yang digunakan saat berdiskusi. Merasa semuanya sudah ia rapikan, ia segera bersiap untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Aku permisi, Kurosaki-san. Terima kasih untuk kerja kerasnya pagi ini." Tangan itu terulur kearah pria berambut hitam dengan potongan pendek.

"Ah, aku juga berterima kasih padamu. Hm, ah-tunggu dulu, Kuchiki-san, bagaimana jika minggu depan kita pertemukan mereka berdua?" Alis pria Kuchiki yang terangkat heran. "Siapa tahu setelah bertemu nanti putrimu akan menerima putraku?"

"Akan kupikirkan, Kurosaki-san." Setelah membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda hormat dan berjabat tangan dengan nyonya Kurosaki, pria itu beranjak menuju pintu restoran.

"Dia memang tidak berubah, sayang." Wanita cantik dengan potongan rambut pendek itu menatap kepergian salah satu sahabatnya dulu.

"Ya, dan sifatnya itu mudah ditebak. Dia belum rela menyerahkan putrinya kepada orang lain. Hahahahaha. Sahabatku itu memang _tsundere_."

"Besok malam aku akan menghubungi putraku tercinta. Memberinya kabar tentang perjodohan ini."

"Aku serahkan semuanya padamu, Masaki. Aku sudah tak sabar menimang cucu."

Pasangan suami istri itu tertawa lepas di dalam restoran yang kini sudah nampak padat. Tanpa mereka sadari berpuluh-puluh pasang mata menatap mereka dengan pandangan heran.

ooo

Langit malam kota Las Vegas nampak indah. Berhiaskan bintang-bintang yang cantik dan bergemelapan, dengan suasana yang tak terlalu dingin membuat setiap orang dapat leluasa menikmatinya.

Rukia Kuchiki begitu menikmati suasana malam ini. Senyum tak hilang dari wajahnya sejak makan malam bersama sahabatnya. Sesi curhat yang memakan waktu hampir dua jam lebih –tepat selesai mereka makan dan kembali ke kamar- membuahkan hasil bahwa pemuda yang dibicarakan empat gadis cantik itu menyukai Rukia dan berusaha melakukan pendekatan dengannya. Ketiga sahabatnya tersebut mengatakan akan mendukung bila Rukia dengan pemuda tampan dan mapan seperti Ichigo. Spontan saja gadis itu tertawa saat mengingat kesimpulan dari teman-temannya.

Jujur saja, Rukia tak mengira jika ia akan dihadapkan pada perasaan seperti ini lagi. Perasaan dimana ia merasakan kenyamanan saat dekat dengan seseorang. Ia akui jika selama bersama Ichigo siang hingga sore tadi, ia merasa senang. Berada di dekat pemuda itu terasa menenangkan. Apalagi sikap Ichigo yang begitu melindungi Rukia saat mereka terjebak dikeramaian saat mengunjungi daerah Venetian.

Sebuah rekor baru dalam dunia percintaannya. Dirinya jatuh cinta pada sosok pemuda bernama Ichigo dalam waktu kurang dari sehari. Baiklah manfaatkan kesempatan dengan sebaik-baiknya. Mungkin saja pemuda ini jodohnya.

Rukia mengambil _smartphone_ dengan case bermotif _chappy_ sang kelinci putih kesayangannya. Mengetikkan sebuah pesan untuk seseorang yang mengganggu pikirannya malam ini.

ooo

Ichigo merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur king size kamar hotel yang ia tempati sekarang. Pandangannya tertuju pada langit-langit kamar berwarna abu-abu. Lampu kamar berwarna kuning membuat suasana kamar nampak teduh. Badannya terasa berat karena seharian ia beraktivitas di luar ruangan. Namun hatinya berbunga-bunga, layaknya seorang pemuda tujuh belas tahun jatuh cinta.

Sosok gadis mungil bernama Rukia bermain-main di pikirannya saat ini. Semua tingkah laku yang gadis itu lakukan terekam dengan baik oleh Ichigo. Pemuda dengan tinggi badan seratus delapan puluh sentimeter merasa Rukia mempunyai sesuatu yang istimewa dibandingkan dengan gadis yang mendekatinya selama ini. Sesuatu yang mampu menarik Ichigo seperti magnet saat berada di sampingnya. Kurang dari dua puluh empat jam dirinya mengenal Rukia, tetapi gadis itu mampu membuat pemuda Kurosaki itu kewalahan atas perasaannya.

Cinta, cinta, dan cinta. Mungkin itulah tahap awal Ichigo merasakan perasaan yang diidam-idamkan setiap insanmanusia yang ada di bumi ini. Dirinya tidak sabar untuk hari esok. Ia ingin mengenal lebih dekat gadis incarannya itu. berlibur dari pekerjaan menjadi pilihan yang sangat menguntungkan untuk Ichigo Kurosaki.

Sebuah pesan singkat dari nomor yang tak dikenal menarik perhatian Ichigo. Senyum berkembang di bibirnya. Sebuah lampu hijau ia dapatkan dari Rukia sang pengirim pesan. Ah, dirinya tidak sabar menantikan hari esok.

Drrt...Drrt...

Lamunan pemuda itu tersita oleh getar _smartphone_ nya. Kali ini sebuah panggilan masuk dari sang ibu. Kedua alisnya hampir menyatu saat mengetahui siapa sang penelepon tersebut. jarang sekali ia memperoleh telepon dari ibunya saat bertugas menjalankan pekerjaannya.

Pip.

"Moshi-moshi, kaa-san."

 _"Ohayou, Ichigo."_

"Di Amerika sudah malam, kaa-san. Ada apa menelepon? Tumben sekali?"

 _"Kau jahat sekali, Ichi. Ibu di sini merindukan suaramu, nak."_ Ichigo tahu bahwa ibunya berbohong. Jika sang ibu meneleponnya secara tiba-tiba pastilah ada sesuatu yang sangat penting ingin disampaikan sang kaa-san tercinta.

"Ayolah, kaa-san. Jangan berbohong padaku. Apakah terjadi sesuatu? Yuzu dan Karin baik-baik saja kan? Tou-san?"

 _"Kaa-san tak bisa membohongimu, Ichi. Kau tak sepolos dulu, sayang."_

"Astaga, kaa-san. Hentikan itu. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Hal penting apa yang ingin kaa-san sampaikan?"

"Ehem, sepertinya kau sudah tidak sabar. Baiklah, kaa-san harap kau menyetujuinya dan tak menolak."

Kedua alis Ichigo kembali terangkat. Posisi duduknya yang semula santai kini terlihat sedikit lebih serius. "Apa, itu?"

"Pagi tadi, tou-san dan kaa-san bertemu dengan rekan bisnis sekaligus sahabat baik kami saat bersekolah dulu. Kami berencana untuk menjodohkanmu dengan putrinya. Setelah kau kembali dari Amerika minggu depan, kami akan memperkenalkan kalian"

Seketika itu pula kegembiraan Ichigo saat menyadari perasaannya kepada gadis bernama Rukia sedikit lenyap. Dirinya diliputi perasaan gelisah. Sial, sepertinya ia butuh obat penenang agar bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Dirinya harus dapat menikmati harinya bersama sang gadis pujaan besok.

Rukia, Rukia, Rukia. Satu nama yang menjadi penghantar tidurnya malam ini. Berharap esok ia tak mengingat pembicaraannya dengan sang ibu.

ooo

Suasana sore hari ini nampak seperti kemarin. Jalanan padat dengan para pejalan kaki. Toko-toko yang menjual berbagai aksesoris, pakaian hingga kebutuhan kecil lainnya mulai menampakkan dirinya. Tempat perjudian, bar, hingga love hotel tak lupa ambil bagian. Suasana kota Las Vegas nampak begitu liar dan panas –dalam arti lain- jika menjelang malam hari seperti ini.

Adapula pertunjukkan balap mobil _sport_ mewah yang biasanya akan dilakukan jika sudah menjelang dini hari. Biasanya balap mobil tersebut diikuti oleh beberapa geng yang terbentuk di kota ini, mempertaruhkan uang, barang berharga hingga harga diri.

Ichigo dan Rukia berjalan berdampingan mengelilingi kawasan Hotel Bellagio. Hotel dengan penampilan air mancurnya yang terlihat sangat indah jika mendekati malam hari. Tunggu, kenapa hanya ada Ichigo dan Rukia yang berada di sana? Baiklah, sengaja atau tidak secara bersamaan, Rangiku, Nemu, dan Momo memilih untuk beristirahat di hotel. Kepala pusing dan lambung terasa perih menjadi alasan ketiganya untuk membatalkan acara jalan-jalan mereka. Rukia tahu jika ketiga sahabatnya itu berbohong padanya. Rukia menyadari jika mereka ingin meemberikan kesempatan padanya untuk memantabkan hati jika dirinya menyukai Ichigo.

Sedangkan Ichigo yang berada di sampingnya terlihat heran karena sikap Rukia sejak mereka bertemu tadi. Sedikit lebih tegang mungkin. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Rukia?"

Rukia tersentak saat tangan Ichigo menyentuh keningnya. "A-aku tidak apa-apa, Ichigo." Gadis berparas ayu itu tak bergerak, tangan Ichigo masih berada di dahinya. Kali ini Ichigo menyadarinya. Seringaian muncul di kedua sudut bibirnya. Jika dugaannya benar, ia tidak akan segan lagi untuk lebih banyak menyentuh gadis itu.

"He? Kau yakin? Wajahmu kelihatan merah sekali?" kali ini tangan Ichigo membelai lembut pipi kanan. Rukia.

"Lepaskan tanganmu. Aku tidak sakit. Wajahku memerah karena di sini panas sekali."

Ichigo terkekeh geli mendengar alasan Rukia. Suasana seperti ini dikatakan panas? Oh ayolah, kebanyakan orang di sini menggunakan syal dan topi rajut mereka. Hei, apakah Rukia tidak sadar jika dirinya juga memakai syal dan sarung tangan?

"Alasanmu bagus sekali, midget. Kalau kau kepanasan, lepaskan saja syal dan sarung tangan yang kau pakai sekarang."

Astaga, betapa bodohnya Rukia saat ini. gelar sarjana yang ia peroleh dengan perjuangan selama tiga setengah tahun menjadi sia-sia jika berhubungan dengan cinta.

"Kau yang terlalu tinggi, _baka_. Dan hentikan tawamu itu." ia tidak suka dengan sifatnya yang seperti ini. Terlihat manja dan kekanakan. Huh.

Ichigo mengusap puncak kepala Rukia. Tangan kasar namun hangat itu terasa hangat di puncak kepala Rukia yang sebelumnya terasa dingin karena lupa dirinya tak mengenakan topi rajut buatan sang ibu.

Suara kembang api yang ada di atas gedung Hotel Bellagio itu menarik perhatian Ichigo dan Rukia serta para pengunjung yang sedang berada di kawasan itu. begitu cantik. Sesaat kemudian air mancur serta gemerlap lampu yang berada di sekitar tempat itu tampak hidup. begitu indah dan sayang untuk dilewatkan.

Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya. Mengecup kembali pipi putih Rukia. Rukia yang kaget dengan sikap mendadak dan tiba-tiba Ichigo segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kembang api dan air mancur kepada sosok pemuda tampan yang berdiri di sampingnya saat ini. Kedua manik indah mereka saling menatap. Coklat madu menatap dalam _amethys_ Rukia. Jarak wajah keduanya semakin mendekat Ichigo dan Rukia tenggelam dalam pesona lawan jenisnya. Dua bibir yang nampak basah itu saling mendekat. Bersentuhan. Keduanya terpejam menikmati sensasi itu. hanya saling menempel. Ciuman itu berhenti. Keduanya saling memandang. "Apa ini artinya kau mulai tertarik padaku, Rukia?" Ichigo kembali mengecup bibir Rukia berharap gadis cantik itu menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Sepertinya, aku tertarik padamu, Ichigo." Entah setan apa yang merasuki diri Rukia saat ini sehingga ia mampu menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo tanpa ragu. Dirinya tidak ragu saat mengatakannya. Ichigo, pemuda yang menarik perhatiannya dan jujur saja membuatnya jatuh cinta. Tidak seperti dengan pemuda lainnya saat ini masih sekolah maupun kuliah. Ichigo meracuni pikirannya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam. Senyum, seringaian, mata coklat madu, dan rambut orange selalu ada dipikiran Rukia sejak kemarin malam hingga saat ini.

Ichigo puas mendengar jawaban Rukia. Pemuda itu kembali mencium gadis di hadapannya saat ini. kedua bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Menempel kemudian saling melumat. Rukia tempak menikmati ciuman yang Ichigo berikan. Namun, secara tiba-tiba Ichigo menghentikannya kembali ciuman panas keduanya. "Kita lanjutkan di tempatku"

Rukia tak berkomentar. Pikirannya kosong. Hanya sosok Ichigo yang berputar dalam otak kecilnya. Keduanya beranjak dari tempat itu. Menuju mobil _maserati ghibli_ pemuda tampan yang saat terparkir di sana sejak setengah jam lalu. Sebelah tangan pemuda itu menggenggam erat kedua tangan gadis mungil di sampingnya. Dengan kecepatan standar, Ichigo melajukan mobilnya dengan senyum yang terus berkembang.

ooo

 **[Lemon scene, untuk di bawah umur tolong di skip saja]**

Entah sejak kapan tubuh keduanya saling menindih di atas tempat tidur king size milik Ichigo. Pemuda itu menyamankan posisinya. Tubuh Rukia tampak bergetar mendapat kecupan-kecupan kecil dari bibir Ichigo. Kedua kakinya berada di antara kedua kaki Rukia yang terbuka. Mereka sudah tenggelam dalam ciuman mereka untuk kesekian kalianya. Bibir keduanya saling melumat meninggalkan jejak saliva yang mengalir keluar melalui sudut bibir keduanya. Rukia mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Ichigo. Membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Hisapan dan desahan terdengar di ruangan menikmati bibir mungil Rukia, Ichigo mengecup daun telinga Rukia. Menggigitnya perlahan, membuat Rukia mendesah geli. "Ah...Ahn, Ichi."

"Kau...menyukainya?" Suara seksi yang masuk di dalam indra pendengaran Rukia hanya mendapat anggukan dari pemiliknya. "Apa kau ingin kita melanjutkannya?" kali ini suara Rukia memberikan tanggapan positif untuk Ichigo. "Ya, aku, menginginkannya, Ich-hi."

Ichigo kembali mencium Rukia. Kali ini lebih intens dari sebelumnya. Suhu ruangan kamar berAC itu terasa kurang untuk keduanya. Rukia memiringkan kepalanya untuk mempermudah Ichigo menciuman. Tak hanya bibir, Lidah merekapun saling melumat dan memberikan rangsangan yang memabukkan.

"Ahhhn-hn..ng Ichi-gohh." Mendapat respon positif, satu tangan Ichigo ia gunakan untuk membelai kepala Rukia sedangkan satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk membuka pakaian Rukia. Jari-jari tangan Ichigo membuka satu per satu kancing pada pakaian gadis itu. memberikan sensasi dingin pada kulit putih Rukia yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai terekpose. sentuhan jemari tangan yang besar dan kasar memberikan sesasi aneh pada tubuh mungil yang saat ini terus menggelinjang menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan yang diberikan padanya.

Ichigo menatap manik amethys Rukia yang nampak berembun tertutup oleh napsu yang mereka ciptakan. "Aku tidak akan menghentikannya jika kau merasa kesakitan, Rukia."

"Laku-kan sampai akhir, Ichi-goh."

"Yes, my lady."

Ichigo kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Rukia. Mengecup bagian-bagian sensitiv pada leher gadis itu. Memberikan banyak tanda kepimilikkan disana,

"Ngggahhh.." Rukia meremas surai orange Ichigo yang saat ini ada di atas dada Rukia. puas dengan leher jenjang gadis itu, ia beralih pada bagian istimewa pertama yang sudah tak tertutup apapun, yang dimiliki setiap kaum hawa sehingga memabukkan setiap kaum adam. Memberikan kecupan ringan pada bagian menonjol dengan puncak berwarna kemerahan itu. Setelah merasa puas akan kegiatannya di bagian itu, Ichigo beralih pada bagian-bagian sensitif Rukia. perut datar Rukia tak luput dari wilayah jelajahnya.

Ciuman sensual dan menggoda yang Ichigo berikan akhirnya sampai pada bagian paling istimewa bagi Rukia. Bagian yang sangat indah dan sayang untuk dilewatkan. Ichigo mengecup bagian yang masih terbungkus oleh kain berbentuk segitiga itu. Ia melepaskannya secara perlahan. Tak ingin menyakiti pemiliknya. Sebuah pemandangan indah yang pertama kali Ichigo lihat mampu membuatnya terpesona. Bagian itu begitu indah dan terlihat memabukkan. Sesuatu dalam celananya pun mengeras saat melihat pemandangan yang meningkatkan hasrat itu. secara perlahan dirinya membuka kemeja yang ia pakai. Melepaskan kancingnya secara tergesa dan membuangnya sembarangan.

Celana jeans serta boxer bermerk yang Ichigo kenakan sebelumnya sekarang sudah terbuang entah kemana. Lekuk tubuh mereka sama-sama terlihat. Ichigo kembali meraup bibir mungil Rukia. kedua tangannya memberikan rangsangan-rangsangan pada tubuh gadis yang dicintainya itu. Kembali memberikan hisapan yang membuat gadis mingil itu kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya.

Ichigo mulai menjamaah bagian paling berharga milik Rukia. merasakan sentuhan yang diberikan sedikit demi sedikit sentuhan yang mampu membuat tubuh gadis itu bergerak gelisah. Rukia sudah basah. Ichigo tahu saat tangannya terasa basah saat menyentuh bagian itu. "Kau, siap Rukia?" Bisikan menggoda dan tampak dipenuhi napfu itu terdengar sampai gendang telianga gadis besurai hitam yang kini sudah sangat basah oleh keringat. Hanya anggukan yang Ichigo dapatkan. Mendapatkan persetujuan dari kekasihnya, Ichigo segera memposisikan miliknya yang sedari tadi sudah menegang di hadapan pintu masuk kenikmatan yang dimiliki Rukia. Dengan perlahan, Ichigo mencoba sedikit demi sedikit memasukinya. Ia tak ingin menyakiti gadis yang dicintainya itu. "Ah, Ichi-go..."

Mata Rukia berkunang-kunang saat seseuatu yang besar dan terasa padat tu mncoba untuk memasukinnya. ia tak bisa berpikir jenih. Kejadian ini akan merenggut kesuciannya. akan tetapi tidak ada perasaan menyesal dalam hatinya. Sepenuhnya, ia sangat menginginkan hal ini. Ia mengingkinkan Ichigo menyentuh, membuatnya nikmat dan tubuhnya menjadi milik Ichigo seorang.

"Ini tidak akan sakit, Rukia. Kau boleh mencakarku jika kau kesakitan, Rukia."Ichigo meletakkan kedua tangan Rukia pada punggungnya. Sedikit demi sedikit miliknya sudah memasuki milik Rukia. "Sa-sakit, Ichi." Sebulir air mata turun membasahi pipi gadis cantik itu. Kuku-kuku jemari Rukia menekan kuat punggung putih Ichigo menghasilkan goresan merah dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Ssshhh. . . Tenanglah, sakitnya tak akan lama. Setelahnya kau akan merasa nikmat." Ichigo kembali mencium bibir sang kekasih yang sudah nampak membengkak. Lidah mereka beradu, saling melilit dan memberikan kenikmatan pada bibir masing-masing.

"AAKKHHHHH...! Saakit-Hiks, Ich-ichigohhhhhhhh . . . !" Dengan sekali hentakan, milik Ichigo masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam lubang hangat milik Rukia. cairan berwarna merah dan dan bening keluar bersamaan dari milik gad-wanita cantik itu. Ichigo tak bergerak. Ia akan menunggu respon Rukia. sekali lagi ia tidak ingin mendahulukan nafsunya daripada kenikmatan yang dirasakan Rukia.

"Be-bergeraklah, Ichigo." Dengan perlahan dan lembut keduanya saling bergerak. Menciptakan gerakan indah yang hanya dapat mereka nikmati berdua.

"Sepertinya aku akan segera tiba, Ichigo." Ichigo mempercepat gerakannya. Ia ingin keluar bersama sang kekasih. "Ak-khu juga, Rukia. Sebentar lagi." tak berselang lama,

"Keluarkan saja di dalam. Aku tidak sedang dalam masa subur." Ichigo mengangguk. Mengecup dahi Rukia. "Baiklah, Rukia." Akhirnya mereka keluar bersama. Teriakan kenikmatan terdengar dari keduanya.

Napas keduanya saling bersahutan. Lelah dirasakan keduanya. Ichigo menatap manik _amethys_ kekasihnya. kemudian menciun puncak kepala Rukia, turun ke dahi kemudian berhenti pada bibir Rukia yang nampak sudah membengkak. "Rukia, terima kasih. Aku berjanji akan melindungimu. Aku mencintaimu, Rukia."

Air mata kebahagiaan keluar dari kedua mata Rukia. dirinya bahagia ternyata Ichigo mencintai dirinya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Ichi."

Mereka berdua tersenyum. Ichigo merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Rukia. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan sebagai alas Rukia. "Sebaiknya kita segera beristirahat." Ucarnya lembut seraya memeluk tubuh mungi kekasihnya.

"Oyasumi, Rukia.

"Oyasumi mo, Ichigo."

 **[end for Lemon scene]**

ooo

Suasana pagi hari di kamar milik Ichigo hari ini tak seperti biasanya. Terasa lebih hangat. Sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah kecil jendela membuat seorang wanita yang ada di atas tempat tidur itu terusik. Secara perlahan-lahan ia mulai mengerjapkan kedua matanya untuk menyesuaikan dengan sinar matahari.

Aroma greentea dan roti bakar memasuki indra penciuman gadis itu. di hadapannya saat ini berdiri sosok pria dewasa dengan pakaian formalnya berupa kemeja warna abu-abu dan dasi biru dengan corak garis-garis, membawa sebuah nampan kecil yang Rukia yakini sebagai menu sarapan yang ia sebutkan sebelumnya. "Ohayou, sayang. Aku sudah membuatkannya untukmu." Ichigo mendekati sisi tempat tidur. Mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat itu.

"Ohayou, Ichi. Terima kasih." Rukia mendapat kecupan ringan pada dahinya yang menonjol. Sungguh menyenangkan sekali sikap Ichigo saat ini. Pria yang ia kenal tiga hari yang lalu sekarang resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu." Rukia segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dengan perlahan. Bagian bawahnya masih terasa sedikit nyeri akibat aktivitas semalam.

"Perlu kugendong, tuan putri." Rukia merona. Melemparkan sebuah bantal pada sang kekasih.

"Bodoh." Wanita itu segera beranjak dari tempatnya memasuki kamar mandi yang ada di sana. Membersihkan dirinya agar terlihat lebih segar.

Setelah lima belas menit berkutat di kamar mandi akhirnya gadis selesai juga. Rukia memakai pakaian long dress yang sudah Ichigo siapkan untuknya. Nampak pas dengan tubuh wanita itu. "Kita mau kemana, Ichigo? Kau terlihat sudah rapi. Dan ada apa dengan koper itu?" Rukia terkejut karena melihat koper pakaiannya yang ia bawa berada di tempat ini.

"Tadi pagi aku meminta tolong salah satu temanmu untuk membereskan barang-barangmu dan mengirimkannya kemari. Aku juga sudah meminta izin pada mereka untuk memperbolehkanmu pulang denganku hari ini ke Karakura.

"APA? Tu-Tunggu dulu, Ichigo. Kenapa mendadak sekali? Dan kenapa harus pulang ke Karakura?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke rumah, mengenalkanmu sebagai calon calon istriku pada ayah dan ibu." Senyum mereka tercetak pada bibir tipis Ichigo. Seketika wajah Rukia memerah. Ia tidak percaya dengan tindakan Ichigo. Perutnya serasa dipenuhi kupu-kupu mendengar lamaran yang diucapkan spontan oleh kekasihnya.

"Baiklah, segera bersiap. Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Tentu saja Rukia tak akan menolaknya bukan?

.

.

.

.

"Byakuya-sama, sepertinya perjodohan anak kita dan putra keluarga Kurosaki itu akan berjalan lancar."

"Kenapa kau bisa yakin dengan hal itu, Hisana?"

"Ehm, insting seorang ibu." Byakuya hanya menatap datar sang istri yang sedang tersenyum menatap dirinya. Entah kenapa hatinya juga merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan sang istri.

Hubungan batin kedua orangtua dan anak-anaknya tidak pernah salah. Bukankah begitu, kawan?

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N**

Hai, minna-taichi. Yui hadir dengan fic baru lagi. Oke, kali ini fic dengan rate yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Jujur, ini pertama kalinya buat dan bingung bakal seperti apa nantinya.

Fic ini khusus aku buat untuk memeriahkan #arisantante yang di selenggarakan oleh te **Agizera**. Pengalaman pertama bikin seperti ini. Deg-deg an gimana responnya nanti.

Special thanks untuk **Agizera, Stefymayu Yeniferangelina, Morning Eagle, Hoshikawa Mey, Viselle, LastMelodya, Cinnamons Tea, Ayra El Irista, Kurosaki Kuchiki, Searaky Icchy** , dan teman IchiRuki yang ada di grup mana aja. FB/Line/BMM/Wa.

Last, RnR, Please?

Arigatou, n see you next fic :D


End file.
